1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to producing a third image that clarifies the differences between two images which are allocated to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two images must be compared to one another in a number of areas of technology, particularly in medical technology. This is required, in particular, when a course of a development process is to be recognized by comparing two images of the same subject which are produced in succession.
Purely visual comparison of the two images leads to only unsatisfactory results.
It will be obvious in and of itself for producing a third image that clarifies the differences between two images which are allocated to one another to subtract those image signals of the two first images that correspond to one another from one another and to produce the third image from the difference signals. Such a procedure, however, has the disadvantage that such a third image no longer contains the basic information.